


Apartment 512

by greendove



Series: Next-door Neighbor [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, Smut, and haseul acts all confident but is she, but i try to make it sweet, sooyoung is unsurprisingly a lovable little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendove/pseuds/greendove
Summary: Haseul just wanted to stop the loud noises coming from her neighbor's place.Now, she's the one making them.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul
Series: Next-door Neighbor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060655
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Apartment 512

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i ended up rewritting this and i feel it's sooo much better now

Haseul's life is good.

She has an excellent-paying job where she has the enormous pleasure of answering vaguely rude emails every day; she has a long-time best friend whom she loves with her whole being, except when she decides to call at ungodly hours; and her apartment, god, did she get lucky with it, not only is it spacious and well-centered but most of the neighbors are either nice or virtually nonexistent from how good they are at minding their own business.

Most things in her life have flaws, some unavoidable, some really not that big of a deal. That’s just life. But her apartment didn't have any. Until she hooked up with her neighbor, Sooyoung, and decided to throw those untroubled years out of the window.

Now, as she hides inside her car in the dim parking lot, she feels a pinch of regret. ‘ _ Why, why, why?’  _ she’s been asking herself for the past few days. Why did she have to confront Sooyoung? Why did she have to get drunk with her? Why did she have sex with her? She groans loudly, almost slamming her forehead against the wheel but instead opting to sink on her seat, not wanting to make the alarm go off and defeat the purpose of her waiting. 

If only she had hurried up, she wouldn’t be hiding behind the wheel, sitting in the cold synthetic leather, but she took her precious time choosing what to eat and now she has to wait until that familiar silhouette enters the building to finally continue with the rest of her night.

“Hurry up, Sooyoung,” she whispers to herself.

Haseul isn’t proud of the way she’s been handling the situation. But until she figures out how to not feel that creeping embarrassment every time she even looks at her neighbor, she’s going to keep following this path; hiding in the parking lot, avoiding her in the hallways, timing her outings, and the most shameful one yet, closing the elevator right on her face. In her defense, she had already pressed the close button way before Sooyoung decided to yell ‘wait!’.

“Finally.” 

She gathers her things, the purse on the passenger seat and some-take out she bought along the way, and finally gets out of the car. 

-

“You’re still ignoring her?!”

“I’m not ignoring her. That’d be rude,” she sets her phone on the coffee table, close enough so her best friend can hear her while they eat, but far enough so if she were to spill something, her phone wouldn't suffer. “I’m  _ avoiding  _ her.”

“And that isn't rude?” she hears a huge slurp coming from her phone’s speaker.

“No because she doesn’t know.”

She sighs happily as she sits down on the floor, examining all the mouth-watering food on the table, perhaps too much for dinner but at least she’d get leftovers for tomorrow. “It’d be rude if she were _ ‘oh Haseul would you like to come over _ ’ and I ignored her, but that hasn't happened so…” she shrugs as if her friend could see her through the phone call. 

“Oh, would you like that?” 

“That’s not the point, Jungeun.” She says before taking a careful sip of the surprisingly still hot soup

“So what’s-”

“The point here is, she’s my neighbor and unless I want the next few years to be full of awkward greetings, I’ll just avoid her until we can pretend nothing happened.”

There’s a silence for a few seconds, a mutual pause in their conversation that both took as an opportunity to take as many sips, bites and slurps of their food. It really was a long day at the office, Fridays always are.

“Have you even talked to her?” Jungeun breaks their pause, mouth still full judging by the muffled words. Haseul simply hums a no.

“So how do you know it’s awkward?”

She swallows the soft dumpling before answering, “It just feels.”

“For all you know, she doesn’t care and you’re worrying for nothing.”

Haseul is thankful for not taking another bite, saving herself from getting choked as a snort naturally left her throat, “yeah, as if. I’m hot, Jungeun.”

“Your humbleness is always so inspiring.” 

“I’m just being realistic. Have you seen me?” She signals to herself, again, as if Jungeun could actually see her.

“And your modesty, wow!”

“Whatever, I already have a plan.”

-

Haseul’s plan: avoid Sooyoung as long as she can. 

She thought she already had it figured it out, a week without any contact was a good signal of it. But of course, the perfect timings didn’t last for long; the awkward bumpings on the hallway took place, the awkward good mornings and the silent elevator rides followed right after. But the worst one of all was Sooyoung knocking on her car window.

“Haseul?” the faint voice comes right after the unnecessary loud knock on her window.

“Oh, Sooyoung, hiiii…” Haseul says high pitched, her mouth twitching as she forces out a smile to the woman right outside her window.

Now she truly wants to slam her forehead against the wheel. She should’ve known the engine was loud enough to get her attention. Shouldn’t have turned on the car, not even for the heater. 

“Are you going out?” Sooyoung’s voice is barely audible, the windows serving as a soundproof wall.

Haseul signals to her ear and shakes her head before giving up and rolling the window down.

“Where are you going so late?” Sooyoung leans herself against the door, getting too close to her face. Haseul feels the space unrealistically hot.

“Oh, no, no. I was just- I’m parking,” an obviously nervous laugh leaves Haseul’s lips.

“Really? Taking your time then, huh?” Sooyoung lifts her brows in a way that makes Haseul think she’s been caught red-handed.  _ She knows I’ve been hiding. _

“I- so, what’s up?” Haseul can’t help but feel so small sitting in her car, looking up to Sooyoung’s serious face and menacing stance.

“Listen, do you wanna come over?” The request hits her just as if she had actually slammed her forehead on the wheel. “It won’t take long, I promise.”

Haseul tries her hardest to take a discreet look at the clock but knows she has failed when she turns her eyes back to her neighbor and sees her chuckle.

“Yeah, sure, okay,” Haseul clears her throat in an attempt to hide the fact that she just said ‘yes’ in three different ways. “I just have to uh-”

“Don't worry, take your time.”

Haseul finally feels like breathing when Sooyoung stops leaning on the car.

“I do have to take this to the fridge though,” Haseul, too focused on keeping her act cool, didn’t even notice the paper bags on her hand. “I’ll meet you upstairs. Just knock.” 

-

Whether Haseul likes to admit it or not, she regrets avoiding Sooyoung for the past week. Not because she didn’t think it was the better thing to do but because if she knew Sooyoung was going to invite her to her apartment again, she would have saved herself from embarrassing and talk to her on that first awkward elevator ride, instead of pretending she was talking on the phone.

Her mind should be a complete mess, full of doubt, hesitation and embarrassment. But as she knocks on her door, remembering Sooyoung’s words whispered in her ear and the heated touches on her skin, she can only think about one thing.  _ God, Sooyoung, hurry up _ .  _ I want you to fu- _

The door creaks open, clearing all indecent thoughts on her mind. 

-

But Haseul might have gotten too ahead of the situation, way too ahead, because she has been sitting on Sooyoung's couch for almost thirty minutes and the closest thing to what she expected to get was an accidental brush of hands when Sooyoung handed her a beer.

She’s not complaining though, Sooyoung’s company (when she’s not fingers deep inside her) is quite calming, relaxing - a long-time friend level of comfort, almost. In her two years of living in the building, the closest she got to a friendship was the sweet old lady a floor above asking her to take care of her dogs for a weekend, so drinking a beer on Sooyoung’s couch feels nice for a change. 

Even if it feels like her brain is about to combust trying to overlook the fact that she’s sitting exactly where Sooyoung fucked her last week.

“I think I should get going.” Haseul says, putting the empty glass bottle on the coffee table.

“Oh… sure. It’s getting late.” 

It was nice pretending for a few minutes that nothing happened, but now when the conversation isn't about work, food or hobby-related stuff, it’s hard to keep the act up.

Haseul stands up, trying her best to not show her nervousness.

This is what she wanted, to pretend.

She goes directly towards the door and feels Sooyoung right behind her. It’s not like Sooyoung could hurt her, she probably couldn’t even hurt a bee without feeling bad, but it makes her nervous, hand-sweating nervous, like in any second, she could be stabbed-

“We shouldn’t have sex!” Sooyoung blurts, freezing Haseul in the spot before she can even touch the doorknob. She might as well have stabbed her. 

When she turns around, Sooyoung’s uneasiness is almost palpable.

“Uh, w-we’re just saying goodbye.” Her mind is blank, her hands feel even sweatier and her emotions are totally mixed up, so she just jokes and laughs. Nervously, of course.

Sooyoung opens her eyes, full of concern. “I’m sorry,” she clears her throat, “we shouldn’t have slept together last week. That was a mistake.”

A mistake. Haseul wouldn’t have used that word to refer to the situation, but okay, she agrees. They shouldn’t have done it, no matter how good it felt to cum on her fingers, it should’ve never happened.

“We were drunk and talking about sex! God… I wasn’t thinking through.” Sooyoung confesses, sitting on the closest chair and loudly groans into her hands.

Haseul feels like she isn’t really there, it has to be a dream. Her heart is beating too fast, her pants are probably already wet from how much she’s been wiping her hands and why the fuck is this happening? She has had hook-ups before and they’ve never confronted her about it, much less called it a ‘mistake’ (Honestly, that was rude!). But also, she has never hooked up with a neighbor, so it isn't fair to compare it.

On the one hand, yes, it was a mistake, there’s a rule saying you shouldn’t sleep with co-workers, and neighbors probably fit in there; but on the other hand, it felt really, _really_ good. 

So Haseul just says the first thing crossing her mind.

“I liked it.”

Even if it wasn’t the most well-thought-out thing. 

-

“Hmm!” Haseul huffs out, pulling the desperate lips away after not feeling enough air get to her lungs. She takes a few breaths before warily asking, “are we really doing this?” 

The fingers rubbing her exposed collarbones stiffen, stopping the circular motions that had her melting on the couch, making her regret even opening her mouth for something other than kissing those plump lips. “You don’t want to?” Sooyoung asks in a gentle voice, a hard contrast from the darkened eyes and pink swollen lips standing in front of her just begging to be kissed.

“I do but-”

“Then shut up and stop thinking,” Sooyoung doesn’t give her a chance to say another word, slamming their lips together. 

Sooyoung told her to shut up and stop thinking, so that’s what she’s going to do. She will try her best to turn off that little alarm going off at the back of her brain and just focus on the a-little-too rough nibbling of the woman underneath. Critical thinking can wait another day, or week, however long it takes for either of them to confront the other, she’s busy right now.

She's about to flip them around and put them in the same position as last time when Sooyoung stops her, grabbing her face with both hands. “I wanna eat you out,” Haseul shivers at the words so sweetly whispered on her lips, whimpering as the image of Sooyoung kneeling and being smothered between her legs came to mind. 

“Is that okay?” Haseul feels that dangerous heat in her lower stomach. There’s just something incredibly hot about Sooyoung’s caring nature mixed with her unfiltered self that makes Haseul want to drop on her knees and do whatever she asks. 

She doesn’t know if she actually said ‘yes’ since her mind feels exactly as if she were drunk but judging from Sooyoung’s smirk and the fact that her hands are clumsily fidgeting with her buttons, it’s obvious her desperate nods did the work.

Haseul is mesmerized by the woman’s beauty, all she can do is count the tiny moles on her rosy face, follow the strands of brown hair that fall into view, stare at pink plump lips. Sooyoung is breathtaking. 

She wasn’t going to, enjoying the view too much, but she takes her eyes off Sooyoung to look down at what’s taking so long. Haseul lightly chuckles when she sees the nervousness on her hands fighting against her buttons. Sooyoung is not even close to getting her out of her clothes, so after placing a soft kiss on her lips, she flips Sooyoung, making her sit, and takes off her own pants.

After she’s done shimming out her pants, trying her hardest to make it sexy, she gets pulled into Sooyoung’s lap and immediately falls into mushy lips, giggling into them. The kisses turn into lazy brushing of lips which Sooyoung takes as an opportunity to kiss her way into her jaw, holding the back of her head like she would fall if she didn’t.

Haseul thought it’d be easier to breathe without lips on her own but it’s still hard with the way Sooyoung is massaging her hair so lovingly and holding her in place with a hand inside her shirt.

Sooyoung’s lips get dangerously close to her neck. She thinks Sooyoung is going to stay there, teasing her, playing with her flesh, but she doesn’t. Instead, she feels a bite on her earlobe followed by a soothing tongue. Thank God for the hands firmly holding her in place.

“I knew you’d like that,” Sooyoung whispers in her ear and Haseul feels her skin burning at the expectation of more. She wants more, but to her surprise she doesn’t get a follow up, just tender pecks along her jawline.

Which is cute, she loves being showered with love and care, but right now is not the moment, she has other needs. Haseul can’t take the slow pace of the mouth on her jaw, so she takes it upon herself, digging her nails on Sooyoung’s clothed shoulders, bringing her mouth to a flushed red ear. “Take off your shirt,” she whispers.

Sooyoung backs against the couch, a curious look on her face. The hand entangled in her hair and the one inside her shirt leaves to do what she was told. 

Haseul thinks about helping her and making things a lot quicker, but when she sees the woman teasingly strip it off, she decides against it. Haseul gets comfortable on top of Sooyoung’s legs. Sitting in a way that makes her awfully aware of the wetness between her legs.

The shirt gets tossed somewhere, leaving Sooyoung with a dark flimsy bra that doesn’t leave much to her imagination. 

Haseul leans into the woman, desperately kissing her while she latches her arms around her to unhook the annoying piece of clothing, doing her best to not just rip it off. She gives the bra the same fate as the shirt and, with difficulty, detaches herself from the sweetest lips she has ever tasted. 

She takes a second to appreciate the beauty of the woman underneath her. The perfectly small sized breasts, the perky nipples, the smooth-looking skin, it all sends a spark of arousal between her legs. Her eyes travel from her rising naked chest and her kissable neck to her flushed cheeks and hooded eyes. And for a second, she allows herself to think,  _ I can’t believe I ignored her for so long. _

“I know,” Sooyoung’s smug and out-of-nowhere words interrupt her inner dialogue, making her heart stop at the ridiculous thought of her reading her mind. “I’m really hot.” Sooyoung probably intended to end that with a proud face, but Haseul didn’t let her, turning whatever cocky look she had planned into a loud moan when she bends down and wraps her wet lips around her nipple.

“S-shit! I’m sensitive there.” Haseul can only chuckle at the obvious remark _. Yeah, I can see that, she wants to say so badly,  _ hear how Sooyoung would react to the same treatment she subjects her to, but that would require using her mouth for something other than playing with the sensitive flesh.

With every twirl of her tongue, Haseul feels fingers shyly tug on her hair and push her face closer. If she didn’t know any better, she’d assumed she was drunk, feeling her head spiral with every soft tug. But that one beer couldn’t have possibly gotten her this way. It’s all Sooyoung’s doing; inebriating her with that delicious floral scent on her skin. Haseul licks, nibbles and kisses Sooyoung like it’s what she was made to do and thinks there’s nothing better than this.

Except there is. Obviously.

When Sooyoung grabs her by the hips and makes her grind down on her thigh, she whimpers and almost bites down too hard. The pressure against her is enough to have her whimpering here and there against her. Then a thought crosses Haseul’s mind. It’s abrupt and unusual for her, yet she doesn’t overthink it. 

Haseul shifts herself above Sooyoung, doing her best to not stop making use of her tongue and not disturb the hands on her hips. It’s awkward for a second but she manages to position her knee between Sooyoung’s legs. “Use me,” she simply says, leaving wet kisses between her breasts. 

Sooyoung whimpers and tugs her hair harder than before but nothing happens, her hips stay still on the couch. For a brief second Haseul thinks she wasn’t heard, then worry starts to fill her.  _ Was that too much?  _

She stops everything and looks up to Sooyoung, ready to apologize and laugh at her silly words but nothing about her face says it’s too much, it’s the opposite of it. Sooyoung’s eyes have that lustful darkness on them, one that makes her painfully aware of how slow her hips are moving. She tries to grind faster, search that delicious orgasm, she could totally cum from that, but Sooyoung’s hands prevent her from it.

“You’re very cute,” Sooyoung confesses before pushing their lips together. Haseul feels conflicted by Sooyoung’s choice of words. Just seconds ago she had her tongue swirling around her nipples, her mouth is still messily wet, and she wants to call her ‘cute’? 

Haseul would’ve definitely said something if it wasn’t for Sooyoung suddenly pushing herself against her. With a hand entangled in her hair and the other on her waist, Sooyoung tries to find a pace, moans softened by their mouths.

There’s annoying fabrics in the way making Haseul think it will take a lot of effort for Sooyoung to get something out of it, but she’s wrong. It doesn’t take much before Sooyoung starts turning the soft kisses into sloppy licks and reckless bites, and gentle moans into just whatever sound decides to leave her mouth. 

Haseul wishes she could feel her skin to skin, just rip Sooyoung’s pants off and feel her wetness against her, but doing so would require them to stop, and there’s absolutely nothing in the world that Haseul would do to make that happen, not when Sooyoung’s voice just started getting higher.

Sooyoung's moves get more determined and Haseul follows, but if she’s honest, maybe for the first time in her life, Haseul is not doing something sexual for her own pleasure. She angles herself better for Sooyoung.

Their kisses, or whatever their messy crashing of tongue and lips could be called, have to stop, leaving Sooyoung resting her forehead against Haseul’s. Sooyoung has her eyes tightly closed, but Haseul has her entire attention on the desperate panting leaving her lips, fogging her mind. Feeling like she could do more, she softly drags her nails down her torso, from her sensitive breasts to her firm abs. Hands stay there, enjoying the warmth of her skin and feeling the heavy breathing underneath her palms. 

Sooyoung, with her eyes still tightly shut, rests both hands around Haseul’s slightly sweaty neck, rubbing her nape sweetly as she starts mumbling something Haseul can’t really understand. It drives her insane.

Then, Haseul says the worst thing at the worst time.

“Now, who’s making the mistake?” Haseul jokes.

The sweet hands on her neck gently grab her face, not stopping her movements for even a second, “w-what?” Sooyoung asks. Most definitely she didn’t understand what Haseul was talking about. That should’ve been her cue to just say ‘forget it’ or ‘never mind’ and make Sooyoung swallow her name as she came from grinding on her.

But of course, she sabotages herself. “You said fucking me was a mistake.” Haseul answers. And it comes out seriously harsh. Her intentions weren’t to sound aggressive, she just wanted to point out the irony of the situation, but perhaps she should’ve waited after this was over.

The comfortable pace they had fell into stops; her hands slowly leave her skin and the hands on her face flop to the sides. A nervous laugh escapes her lips when her eyes rise to find Sooyoung’s waiting ones. 

“I did say that, didn't I?” Sooyoung says, clearing her throat.

Wait. It was just a funny, mindless remark! “No, no, shit Sooyoung... I didn’t say it like-” a quick peck on the lips cuts her short.

“You're right,” Sooyoung sighs as she closes her eyes, “we shouldn't be doing this.” 

Haseul is confused, disappointed, angry! Even though she wasn't the one who just lost the satisfaction of an orgasm.  _ Shouldn't have fucking say that. _ She wants to apologize but there’s a good chance if she opens her mouth again, she’ll make things even worse, so she glues her lips. A little late for that. 

Sooyoung lifts her off her lap and slides her to the side. The action is gentle, but it feels nothing like it. She fucked up. Her heart sinks at the sight of Sooyoung standing up to probably toss her clothes back and ask her to leave. 

But that’s not what happens. Haseul jerks on the couch when Sooyoung leans on her thighs, eyeing her up and down, “w-what are you doing?”

“What does it look like I'm doing?” Sooyoung's hands go all the way up to her hipbones, roughly fondling the skin before caressing her way down to her knees. Haseul follows her motions, watching the bold hands get their way. She looks up to find answers just to see there’s already darkened eyes on her. Haseul gets the urge to look away but she’s locked in. 

Sooyoung’s face is unreadable with no signs of what she will do next. Is she going to carry me out? Nope. Her eyes immediately flutter close when Sooyoung places a cold kiss on her skin and when she opens them, the woman has already dropped to her knees.

“You said we shouldn't.” Sooyoung’s face goes from unreadable to ‘oh my god, will you shut up?’, or so Haseul thinks the rolling eyes and the light chuckle means. She seriously needs to stop saying the first thing that comes to her mind, someday that’s surely going to get her in a lot more trouble than not getting laid.

“I also said I wanted to eat you out.” Haseul doesn’t even try to stop a whimper out of her throat. 

There’s no time to waste and Sooyoung knows it as she slowly spreads her legs apart. Haseul sees how her eye’s flicker to her clearly messy panties, feeling a deep blush coming to her face, not knowing if it’s embarrassment from Sooyoung’s deep glaring or just the anticipation of what’s coming to her. Probably both.

Sooyoung wraps her hands around her waist and pushes her closer to the edge of the couch. If she wasn’t feeling shy, she would grab a handful of brown locks and push those lips where she needs them. Sooyoung glares up at her, pupils looking like two full black circles as she starts tugging her panties off legs. She’s left only with her shirt on.

Haseul flushes and this time it’s definitely from embarrassment. She can’t see herself, but she just knows her cheeks and ears are a bright red. It’s not that she’s insecure about her body, nothing of the sort, but does Sooyoung really need to stare at her like that? It’s too much. 

“You are okay with this?” Sooyoung’s words are innocent, but her actions are not. It takes everything in her to not suddenly moan at the way Sooyoung slowly spreads her folds.

“Y-yes.” 

Not a second passes by before hands shoot to claim their place on her body. And rightfully so, only a few people have made her feel this way. Sooyoung’s fingers stay teasing her, and her mouth takes every opportunity to make her shiver, leaving wet kisses as she moves to where her hand is.

“Haseul,” Sooyoung calls her name sweetly. Haseul realizes she unconsciously closed her eyes and quickly looks down, just to see a smug smirk on her face. “Wha-” the word gets stuck in her throat when she feels fingers firmly dragging through her folds.

If choking on her words wasn’t embarrassing enough, the two fully coated fingers Sooyoung is holding up for her to see sure does the trick. “What is wrong with you?!” She slaps the fingers away from view, quickly hiding her burning face behind her own hands.

“You really like me, huh?” She can’t see anything, nor does she want to, but the smile on Sooyoung’s face is so big she doesn’t need to, she can hear it perfectly, “I like you too,” Haseul hears what seems like a wet pop sound and mentally kicks herself for missing what could’ve been one of the hottest things Sooyoung has ever done, “a lot.”

Luckily, she gets compensated when the next thing she feels has her hands flying out of her face and locking in Sooyoung’s hair. The tongue running through her folds is gentle but it’s enough to have her already panting.

Though it’s not enough to make her cum.

They stay like that for a while; Sooyoung’s tongue lapping her folds, gently brushing her nose against her clit but nothing more. It’s making her reach levels of desperation she’s never been put through. She nudges Sooyoung closer, but she doesn’t seem to take the hint. Mind cloudy and body burning from need, she acts on impulse and pulls Sooyoung’s face away.

“Sooyoung, would you please just-” maybe it’s the wetness glistening all over Sooyoung's mouth, maybe it’s the puppy eyes she’s giving her, maybe it’s the fact that she hasn’t had an orgasm since the last time she was here, that wakes something inside her and makes her take the situation into her own hands.

The second she pushes Sooyoung into her pussy and holds her there, a toe-curling moan sends vibrations all throughout her body. It’s like Sooyoung wanted this reaction from her. All decency behind, Haseul lets out a loud satisfied moan, finally getting that sweet feeling.

Heavy moans and wet sounds fill the apartment as Haseul practically fucks herself, doing her best at guiding Sooyoung’s head to make her hit that spot that has her choking out curses. Last week she went to bed thinking there would never be a fair competition for Sooyoung’s skillful fingers. Tonight, she’s getting proved wrong; her mouth exists.

“Oh fuck, you’re are so good at this,” Haseul blurts out. Thoughts rolling out unfiltered now that her mind is going blank, “and I  –  _ fuck,  _ I don’t think I deserve it.” She can’t pretend she didn’t hide in her car for a week to ignore- no, avoid her.

To her luck, Sooyoung doesn't know that and starts fucking her harder, as if to prove she does deserve it. And maybe she does. Haseul, with nothing to really muffle her moans, starts getting louder and louder. That is until a hand leaves her waist and sneaks up to her mouth. She opens her eyes and thanks the clumsy hand on her mouth for stopping the shameless sounds.

The sight of Sooyoung’s face buried between her legs is straight out from a woman-made porno. It turns her impossibly hotter. Needing to feel more of the woman, she disentangles a hand from brown locks and holds onto Sooyoung's arm. She realizes the action might've given Sooyoung the wrong signal when a thumb starts to slowly play with her mouth, tugging on her lower lip. All she can do is open her mouth and melt in her seat when Sooyoung pushes her fingers in. 

She's not really into that stuff but God, does it feel good to have something on her mouth. The muffling of her loud moans is just an added bonus. 

With eyes lazily open, she watches Sooyoung eat her out. She's so fucking gorgeous. Haseul thinks they could never go back to normal, not when the image of Sooyoung fucking her is already ingrained in her. 

Then Sooyoung opens her eyes and confirms it.  _ Fuck Sooyoung _ is what she would've moaned out if her mouth wasn't busy sucking on fingers. 

There's a burning in her arm that has been building up for a while that starts to get too uncomfortable to ignore. Praying that Sooyoung can understand, she stops guiding her face and lets her arm rest on the sweaty shoulder. 

It takes everything in her not to squirm when Sooyoung pushes her tongue inside her. For a second it isn't enough to bring her to the same pleasure but then Sooyoung brings her free hand and starts circling her clit in the most delicious way.

Being so close, Haseul starts swaying her hips to meet Sooyoung's pace. She's sure she's going to melt there from all the burning pleasure. 

Not wanting for this to end yet, she fights against that gushing sensation but when Sooyoung gently pinches her clit, there's nothing she can do about it. Her eyes flutter close as she feels the shocks of her orgasm, letting a strained moan be softened by Sooyoung's fingers.

Sooyoung helps her prolong the strong waves but the sensation starts getting difficult to handle so she gently pushes her away. She hears a chuckle but chooses to ignore it. 

Wet kisses start from her thighs to her knees, then she feels Sooyoung rest her head there. It’s comfortably quiet. She allows herself a minute to stop panting, not daring to open her eyes, already knowing what sight is waiting for her. When she does, she's met with an expected big smile.

“What?” She looks at Sooyoung while trying to ignore the amount of wetness all over her face. 

Sooyoung doesn't say anything, just stays there looking up at her with innocent eyes and a big smile. Even though she's all sweaty and her mouth is coated in cum, her mind is screaming at how adorable she looks. “So… exactly how good am I at this?”

Haseul groans out loudly, covering her face with both hands. Would it hurt her to not tease her?

“Oh, don’t get shy on me now.” She feels Sooyoung leave her spot on her skin and settle right next to her, warming her.

“Weren’t you all like…” Sooyoung softly moves her hands away. Her body gets invaded by a different kind of heat the moment Sooyoung’s mouth lingers on her ear and starts moaning out the same things she did before, “oh, Sooyoung fuck! you’re soooo good. Oh, I don’t deser-”

Haseul shuts her up immediately, slapping a hand against her lips. “Someone’s going to hear!” 

Sooyoung moves her hand away, holding them sweetly close to her chest. “There's a good chance they already did,” Sooyoung giggles.

There's hotness rushing all through her body as her mind clears and remembers just exactly how loud she was. Haseul tries to convince herself but there’s no way their neighbors didn’t hear them. _ How will I face them…? Earth fucking swallow me. _

Sooyoung snaps her out of her shock when she moves closer, managing to give her a peck before she pushes her away. “Ew, you still have…” Haseul gestures to her mouth,  _ “…that _ all over your face.” 

“Oh don't be such a baby, it's your cum.”

Sooyoung doesn't give her time to protest, giggling as she quickly straddles and kisses her. Her lips are bitter but still very sweet. She melts into them, enjoying how swollen they feel.

Hopefully earth can understand and swallow her after she leaves her neighbor's apartment.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> that work title lmao. couldn't think of anything so i just put that.


End file.
